


Good Boy

by Octave_Hanahaki



Series: Windwolf Series [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Nightwolf, Fujin (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Mortal Kombat 11, Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Sub!Fujin, i notice the lack of windwolf smut, windwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octave_Hanahaki/pseuds/Octave_Hanahaki
Summary: Fujin wants to surprise his lover Nightwolf.
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Windwolf Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I notice the lack of Windwolf smut so I took it upon myself to make my own.  
> This is part one.

Fujin quietly opened the old wooden door to his bedroom. Nightwolf would be home in 10 minutes and the Wind god had to get to work immediately. He took off his attire and folded them neatly before sitting them on the floor. He jumped onto the mattress and dug into a plastic bag he had brought with him. He found a blue collar and a silver leash. Fujin attached the collar and leash to his neck and checked his watch. _5 more minutes. Perfect._

Fujin poured an arrangement of toys from the bag. They ranged from dildos and ropes to vibrators and gags. He planned to give Greycloud the night of a life time. To get himself together. Fujin took Hold of his dick, giving it a few pumps until it hardened. He bit his limp and held in his moans. His thumb swirled around the tip, feeling a few drops of precum, Lubricating it. His hands trailed along his inner thigh. His thoughts immediately going to his lover. While the Wind God pleasured himself, Nightwolf Opened the bedroom door. The Matokan’s eyes widened in surprise as he gazed at the sight in front of him.   
  
Nightwolf felt a tent in his pants. Nightwolf closed the door slowly and locked it— not like anyone would walk in anyway. The Matokan started to undress, tossing the clothes into the floor. The sound of the belt hitting the floor caught Fujin’s attention. He looked up at the man in front of him; his face was decorated in a dark pink, the leash clipped to his bright blue collar, and his legs were spread wide.   
  


The Matokan chuckled deeply before climbing onto the bed with the Wind god.

”Whats this? My little pup spoiling himself without permission?”

Nightwolf purred in Fujin’s ear. The Dominate man rubbed the submissive’s inner thigh, giving it a few squeezes and light slaps. Fujin gasped softly and let a moan escaped from their lips. Nightwolf hummed as he planted kisses on the taller males pale neck. Fujin wrapped his arms around Nightwolf’s shoulders.   
“I-I’m sorry master, I couldn’t help it.”

Fujin pleaded. His hands slowly trailed from Nightwolfs shoulders to his cheek, cupping them gently. Nightwolf’s hands rubbed Fujin’s waist and he bit the submissive male’s lip. 

“Show me why I shouldn’t punish you.”

Nightwolf smirked while he laid on the bed, his hands folded behind his head. Fujin got between his legs and pumped Nightwolf’s dick.   
After a few pumps, The Wind God licked the the shaft to the tip slowly and teasingly. Nightwolf groaned and placed his hand on the back of Fujin’s head, pushing it down. Fujin obediently started to suck the shaft and bob his head. Drool pooled from their mouth as they felt the tip touch the back of their throat. The hand on Fujin’s head pushed him farther down his shaft. Fujin’s eyes started to tear up as he gagged on the shaft. The Wind God continued to suck, their tongue swirling the tip and flattening under the shaft to massage it. Nightwolf threw their head back and groaned while precum leaked from their tip. He gripped Fujin’s hair and started to move his head, bobbing it along his length. His free hand wrapped around the silver leash that was clipped to the leash. He gripped it tightly and tugged it.  
On top of his head being controlled by his lover and the leash that cut off his airway, The Wind god was in pure bliss. Fujin enjoyed pleasing his master. He reached his hand to pump his dick, moaning as he gagged on the shaft in his throat. Nightwolf pulled out of Fujins throat and stroked his dick. He felt the a knot in his stomach with each stroke. Getting the hint, Fujin opened their mouth and closed their eyes. A Burst of cum came out of Nightwolf’s dick and covered Fujin’s face and dripped across his cheeks.

”Good Boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more, sorry this one was shorter than I expected.


End file.
